Memories and Roses
by Loveland
Summary: A short one-shot about Neville's memories of another time.


Story idea:

Memories and Roses:

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to JK Rowling.

The hard snow crunched beneath his shoes. With every step, Neville was closer and closer to his destination. Though the weather was freezing cold, and the wind whipped around his face, Neville felt warm with his use of a travelling cape. People were rushing up and down the streets, the sound of shoes tip-tapping against the concrete. Neville breathed in the crisp air. Mixed in with the sweet air was a familiar smell. Neville closed his eyes, breathing in the scent deeply. It filled his lungs, his head. In one breath Neville recalled an older time.

Two years before:

Luna shrieked. The rain was tumbling down from the sky fast, and furious. Then Luna stopped, looking up into the sky. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth, letting the rain pour into it. Neville laughed at the sight before him. Luna looked at him, smiling.

"What?" She asked playfully, pushing Neville slightly.

"Nothing. It's just raining and we're standing out here like fools!" Luna laughed at this. To Neville, Luna's laugh was like a thousand angels singing. Like a ten Church bells tolling at once. It was a heady rush to his brain. Luna leaned over and kissed Neville, her lips tasting of rainwater. Neville wrapped an arm around Luna's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It might have lasted two seconds or ten years, it didn't matter to them. As the rain came pouring down, drenching them, people stopped and stared. One man snapped a picture, on an old camera. Then they pulled away, blushing embarrassed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neville let the air out of his body. The scent still hung in the air. Another memory spread into Neville's thoughts.

Three years before:

The leaves on the ground were a mixture of colours. Golden, brown, red, orange. All representing the season of autumn. Neville and Luna were walking in the woods. Laughing and talking, they were breathing in the sweet aroma of fall.

"Ooh look!" Luna pointed into the distance. Pair of squirrels were frolicking. Jumping, running playing together.

"They're so cute!" Luna squealed. Neville nodded. "Yeah they are!"

Wrapping an arm around Luna, they walked together in silence watching the animals play. Then Neville kissed Luna, softly, and lovingly on the lips. Luna giggled as she kissed back. Breathing in Luna's scent: A mixture of roses, Neville smiled. Their bodies felt warm, almost hot against each other. Another kiss, another moan.

These memories filled Neville's head.

--

Only a year ago:

"Ok, Ok. Let's do this properly. Have we got the carrot?" Luna asked, mock serious. Neville held up one bright orange carrot. Luna nodded affirmatively, and then said

"Right, what about coals for the eyes?" Neville again held up two black, shiny coals.

"Well, we're ready then!" They began to slowly build a snowman together. Neville rolled snow backwards and forwards to make it bigger and bigger each time. Soon the body was ready. Luna then created a smaller ball, the head, and they picked it up together, placing it on the body.

"Perfect. It looks beautiful!" Luna said, squealing and clapping.

Neville grinned. Luna at times was like a small child, so full of joy.

Christmas time, two years ago. A roast dinner at Neville's Gran. Seeing his parents. A diamond ring on Christmas morning. The memories came fast, and painfully. He felt as though he couldn't breathe.

He remembered the night of Christmas Eve. They were lying in bed together, their bodies naked, having just made love. The night was bitterly cold, thought he couldn't feel it with Luna's warmth so close to him. Frankly he couldn't think at all, after what had just occurred.

"Neville. There's something I want to tell you." Luna had whispered.

"Mmmm?" Neville had murmured.

"I love you. You know that?" Her voice had sounded loud against the cold night.

"I love you too." Neville silenced anymore of her thoughts with a passionate kiss. The scent of roses filled the room.

--

Neville was surprised at these memories coming back. He had tried to forget them.

"Hey, sweetheart!" He looked up. Hannah was walking towards him, with a happy smile. Her blonde curls bounced as she walked. Her round face was open and cheerful. When she reached him, she kissed him.  
"Come on, I was wondering where you were." She said. Neville blushed.

"Sorry, I got... distracted." He said. Hannah smiled.  
"That's ok." She kissed him again.

"Anyway, let's go shall we?" Neville said. He clasped her hand in his, and they walked together towards their home. Neville walked away from his memories of a woman he once loved. He smiled at the one he loved today, as they walked in time.


End file.
